


Ballum Au Collection!

by HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs/pseuds/HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs
Summary: Submit Au's!!! Basically any Ballum au collection each chapter. For example, zombie apocalypse and i don't know! You decide!





	Ballum Au Collection!

1\. Zombie apocalypse

Its been exactly 2 years and 32 days since the outbreak had begun. Callum made sure to keep count. It was the only thing that was close to a memory of normal society. He lost everything at the start of it. His mother, most importantly. Yeah, she drank through most of Callum's childhood, wasn't the mother he deserved. But nonetheless, she tried her very best. Callum's thankful for that, even if it wasn't much. He remembered the song she would sing to him when she was sober enough to put him to bed. The song she sang when just in the next room, his brother was being beaten to death by their own father. Maybe Callum didn't want the normal society back, maybe this is better. Always moving, always running, always looking behind your back. Never trusting anything you see, always alarmed and ready to attack, always starving and slowly dying. Callum always thought that he was the odd one out, that the dead that walked was the new society ruling, that he should be gone. But he stood his ground, even if it pained him to shoot many souls that once lived, that once breathed, loved and felt. 

He's besides his brother, however much to his demise, his brother doesn't want to survive simply. Callum couldn't count on his hands how many times his brother had almost got him killed, had made enemies with other groups much more stronger than them. The world carries on however, and Callum feels like death himself. The strong connection with his brother was almost gone, just a distant feeling that once comforted him. Sometimes, he painfully wishes he could just be by himself, walking around and maybe just blending in with the walkers. Be able to breathe for once. 

He waited outside an abandoned mall, glancing around for any sign of life or death. His brother was inside, nicking anything his grubby hands could get a hold of. It was a grey morning, wind blowing and a coldness tint to it. A stinging coldness that will attack you when you least expect it. Callum rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, that were unbelievably dirty and ragged. He leaned against the wall, sighing loudly. The weight of the gun strapped to his shoulder made his right sag a little, but he did not care. He let his eyes drop, allowing darkness around him. 

5 minutes later, Callum stayed as still as a rock, feeling no urge of moving. He heard small steps towards him, a small groan following it. Darkness is so pleasant, isn't it? You don't have to bother to look at small details. Two more steps and a more aggressive and hungry groan erupted. Callum's eyes bolted open to feel two grabby hands circle around his shoulders. ''Fuck!'' Callum yelled, facing a zombie with half a face, the other side being completely torn off. Its mouth was completely ripped open, teeth clutching just to get one bite at Callum's skin. Its moaning just got louder, as it was determined to rip open at Callum's pale and gentle skin.   
Callum struggled, trying to drop his gun off his shoulder so he could fire, or kick the walker away. Both ideas were not working. The walker was getting awfully close, almost touching Callum's neck until one bullet was shot through the walkers forehead, making the walker to drop and die again. Callum eyes blinked at the sudden droplets of blood splattered on his face. Callum placed his palm on his face, wiping the fluid off as best as he could.   
Callum, once done, glanced up to meet a gun aiming right at his forehead. Callum eyes widen as he saw a young man aiming it, probably just younger than him. He had smooth but spiky shaped hair, that swooped at the top of his head. Two dilated blue orbs, aiming like a dart about to be fired into a board. He had a small stumble with a short but fit body. He was needless to say pretty attractive for someone surviving in an Apocalypse. However, his hands were very jagged up, bruised and cut. Also his neck, and some parts of his face. He wore a black top with a greenish overcoat, that was way oversized for him. He also wore grey jeans that were ripped at the knees. His right leg was ripped at the ankles, like a walker had gripped on his jeans and ripped at it.   
Callum exhaled sharply, pulling his own gun off his shoulder and dropping it on the floor, placing his hands in the air.   
''Good, now just keep them arms up in the air.'' The man ordered calmly, placing his foot on Callum's gun and kicking it towards himself. ''W-Wait, that's my gun! I-I need that, its the only weapon i have at the moment.'' pleaded Callum, eyeing the man. However, the man rose a brow and scoffed, shaking his head. ''Sorry, didn't i just save your ass from a walker because someone wanted to go to bedy bye?'' Callum winced at the insult, glancing at the mans eyes before glaring down to the floor after making extremely awkward eye contact. ''You know how its like in these times, mate. Don't be like this!''   
''Now listen here, i ain't your fucking mate!'' The man barked, stepping close towards Callum, still having the gun pointing towards Callum, now pressed to his chest as he approached the taller. The man held his eye contact, Callum not resisting to break it. The strangers face came strangely close to Callum's face, Callums mind completely turned off. Their eye contact held for a few seconds until Callum suddenly scooted closer.   
''Callum.''  
''What?''  
''My name is Callum, yours?''  
The man bit his lip before glancing to the wall besides them. ''Whats it to you?''  
''Dan? No, uh, how about Jack?''  
''Its Ben, you fuckwit!'' Ben hissed, finding content in looking into Callum's eyes. ''S-So are you going to just keep pointing that thing at me or?'' Ben glanced down at his assault riffle before gritting his teeth. ''Wheres your base?''  
''I haven't got one, Ben.''  
''Oh? You don't have a place where your supplies are?''  
''No, i do not.'' Callum firmly said, raising an unimpressed brow at Ben who smirked. ''Why do you need to know that anyway?''  
''Wanted to have a butchers, that's all.'' Ben smirked widened, licking his lips. ''Well, can we hurry this up? Walkers come in waves a-and they could come and i-if i have no weapon, I may not be returning to that 'base' you want to know about.''  
Ben kissed his teeth before clicking his tongue and rolling his eyes. ''Haven't you got the walkers under your belt.'' Remarked Ben, sarcastically. ''I don't care.''

Callum glared into Ben's blue orbs, Ben awkwardly trying to glance away but failing. Callum suddenly slapped the gun out of Ben's hands, failing but was able to drop the aim at his chest, causing them to have a tug war over the gun. Callum pulled a hand over Ben's torso, trying to pull the gun out of his grip and using his height as a defence by pulling the riffle up. Ben hopped onto his tippy toes, not giving up on the fight and pulling the gun back down to his level. Callum glanced into Ben's eyes, seeing Ben grunt and use the back of the gun to smash it into Callum's left cheek. Callum groaned, clasping his cheek with his hand but still having a grip on the gun. He kneed Ben's chest, missing his crotch that he aimed for. Ben fell back, somehow winning the fight over the gun until he slipped on Callum's gun and pulled them both down to the rock floor.   
The gun slipped out of both of their grip, Callum finding himself on top of Ben, with Ben's wrist being gripped by his own hands. Callum's eyes widen as a blush spread on his face, hearing Ben's breathing hitch. ''H-Hi..'' Callum breathed out nervously, his head slowly leaning down cautiously. ''Hey..'' Ben replied nervously too, eyes fluttering shut. ''C-Can I do something weird?'' Callum asked with a gaspy voice.  
''Shut up and do it you idiot.'' Callum was about to reply when hands were clutching his hair and pulling him down, connecting his lips with Ben's cold and gentle ones. Callum gasped into the kiss but slowly deepened it, using one arm to hold him up and the other travelling down Ben's chest. He felt Ben bite his lip harshly, causing his mouth to open to allow Ben to slip his tongue in there. Callum could feel himself smirking in the kiss, accepting Ben's tongue and adding his own to their little dance as well.   
Callum opened his eyes as he heard approaching running, hearing Ben groan and a sudden shuffle. Ben pulled away from the kiss, bits of saliva dripping to his face as he wiped it with his sleeve, picking up a weapon to his side and firing it at the two walkers approaching. ''Fucks sake.'' Ben suddenly jumped out of Callum's weight. He hopped to his feet, winking at Callum. ''Hold up, are we going to meet again?'' Ben hummed before shrugging his shoulders. ''If fate wants us too, but if not, i want to tell you that kiss was decent level.''  
''Oh, uh s-sorry..''  
Ben let out a light chuckle before rolling his eyes. ''Joking! I like a good old make out in a dirty street full of the dead walking, just my cup of tea, really!''  
''How have you survived this long?''   
Ben let out another chuckle before shaking his head. ''Longer than i want.''  
Callum stayed silent before giving Ben a small smile. ''I'm glad your survived this long..''  
''I pointed a gun at your head and chest, tried nicking ya gun and insulted you quite a few times, bruised ya cheek and made out with ya on the ground. Is that some type of thing you've got or?''  
''Shut up!'' Callum laughed, picking up his gun. ''And i'm sorry, for being like that at the start. Uh, i-i just am used to everyone attacking me first, d-didn't expect ya to be nice to me or anything..''  
''So, do people have to kiss you to make you trust them?''  
''No, you plonker! Its nice to be able to talk to someone who seems to care.''  
''Are you alone?''  
Ben sighed before shaking his head hesitantly. ''Well, i wasn't at the start of it. I-I lost someone dear to me and my daughter and her mother just..'' Ben hissed out a breathe before closing his eyes. ''They went missing. J-Just disappeared, don't know if they're dead or anything.''  
''Oh.''  
''Y-Yeah, now i'm alone.'' Ben weakly smiled before clearing his throat. ''Anyway, you alone or?''  
''Me and my brother. Though it seems he only really is looking after his own skin and just hoping i keep trailing after him.''  
Ben snickered before shaking his head. ''Welp, guess we're both fucked.'' 

''Don't you have to be threatening someone else with a riffle after saving them?''  
''Uh, yeah. I do, just stalling i guess.''  
''Where exactly are you going, if i can know?''   
Ben smiled before rolling his eyes. ''Mess around i guess. Chop up zombies with my knife, steal shit or try and find a car and wire it.''  
Callum chuckled, crossing his arms. ''Well, don't let me keep you waiting.''  
''Nah, nice company. See ya soon, yeah?''  
''Yeah.'' 

\---------------

Its been 6 months since that encounter. And like everything, the universe didn't allow them to walk paths again. Callum's convinced the world just hates him so much. He didn't understand how painful it must have been for Ben. Not until 2 months back where Stuart had left home, gave his brother a hug and never returned. Maybe he left Callum and joined a base where he could feel safe. Now Callum defends for his own. He remembers his friends he made 1 year in the apocalypse. Whitney, such a beautiful women. They were lovers once, until they just went distant. Callum once gave up hope in the world, only dragged Whitney into a pit of despair. Then once they left each other completely, they found peace again. Whitney was like a white dove, too gentle to touch. Callum didn't feel right holding her. 

Now hes alone, again. Now he has nothing to look forward too. Ben was probably dead somewhere, or completely forgotten about sad old Callum. How dare he? Just one meeting and the entire world went on fire, and Ben has the right to leave it burning and when it goes out. He never comes back to fuel it back up. Callum cant even describe his pain, his agony. He wishes to hell he was back in reality, a stable and content reality. One where the dead was dead. Really dead.

''For fucks sake.'' Callum cursed, opening a cupboard that was hanging off one hinge and seeing it was empty. ''Great.'' Callum hissed, turning over and picking up a used machete and pushing his way out the house until his face met the cold and empty streets, full of crashed cars, dead bodies and blood. Callum started travelling towards a food supplier or anything. He didn't even feel hungry, he didn't feel anything. He walked around the corner till he was faced with a young man knelt down with a hood over his head, whimpering. Callum flinched at the sudden life. ''Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!''   
Callum raised an eyebrow as the other didn't move, only lifted his head but never turned to face Callum. Something was familiar by the figure. ''You 'lright?''  
''Callum?'' The man said groggily, still not turning around. Callum's eyes widened, his eyes already feeling salty tears. ''Ben...''

The man stood suddenly, not allowing Callum to see his face. ''H-How have you been?''

''I've been good.'' responded Callum, letting out a sniff as his eyes puffed up. Callum felt his feet move towards Ben until he heard low growling. ''B-Ben?'' 

''Callum, has anyone ever told you this?''

Callum felt the surroundings turn dark, as if him and Ben was the only two alive. ''T-Told me what?'' Callum stepped closer until he started feeling unsteady. ''That your skin just looks irresistible!'' Ben growled, turning over and gripping at Callum's shoulders, his entire face ripped and pale, rotting flesh meeting Callum's eyes. ''No! Fuck, Ben! Stop!'' 

Ben started gurgling, hissing as he tried to get a good bite at Callum. ''Ben, please!'' Callum sobbed, trying to push Ben back. Ben growled louder, his hands tearing at Callum's skin. Callum felt tears rush down his face, seeing Ben like this. ''D-Dont make me, Ben! J-Just fucking stop!'' 

Ben growled even louder, causing Callum to close his eyes and exhale sharply. He forced his knife into Ben's neck, keeping his eyes shut tight, not wanting to ever open them again. He heard the small gurgles of Ben choking against the knife, the sound of his growling coming to a close. He felt the hands at his torso drop, then a body weight against him. He dropped the blade and hugged the figure, opening his eyes, seeing Ben's grey orbs already glaring at him. ''I-I'm so sorry...'' Callum mumbled through sobs, slowly lowering their bodies as Ben's eyes drooped up. Their bodies met the floor as they hugged tightly. ''I'm so unbelievably sorry, B-Ben please. Please, d-don't leave me yet! Your the only thing i-i have'' Callum called, letting his head lean on Ben's, letting his tears streak down onto Ben.   
''Ben! Fuck, just come back!'' Callum yelled, demanding a response. However, Ben just went paler, more colder. No life in sight. Callum let out a heartfelt sob, glancing at his hands that was full of blood. 

Callum sat up in his bed, gasping for air as tears streamed down his face, tears and sweat. ''Ben! F-Fuck!'' Callum barked, rubbing his eyes and breathing in heavily. He glanced around to see his bedroom, feeling somewhat relief at the fact it was only a nightmare. Callum slowly stood, taking his top off doing so. He caught view of outside, seeing early morning. Callum decided to walk it off, picking a new top and picking up his blade before suddenly dropping it. He winced at the sight of it, placing it back on the counter and picking up his bat instead.

He hummed slowly as he walked down that dark and cold streets, feeling the cold air against his skin. No one. 

Callum felt his eyes drop as he walked, before his eyes shot open at the sound of growling and stabbing of flesh. Callum peered over to the sound, seeing a figure, stabbing a body below them. ''You should aim for the head.'' Callum accidentally said out loud, the obvious man raising his head at him. ''Hmm? But that's so simple, got to have some fun at least!''

Callum's eyes widen at the sound of the voice, his jaw shaking. He let out a bitter chuckle before shaking his head in disbelief. ''And here i thought the walkers had gotten the last laugh on you.''  
Ben chuckled also, swinging his machete and walking out the darkness, to be faced with Callum. ''Oh, well i wont jinx myself just yet. I'm sure one day they'll have a good old laugh at me.''  
Ben walked over to Callum, a few feet away from him. Callum felt his feet take action, rushing towards Ben and embracing him with a tight and comforting hug that Ben accepted almost immediately, dropping his blade on the floor with a clink. ''Gosh, don't tell me you've gotten bitten?''  
''N-No, nothing like that..''   
Ben slowly pulled away, not backing away but making it so they both could see each others eyes. ''Still with your brother then?''  
''He went missing 2 months ago.''  
''Oh, sorry about that, i guess!''  
Callum slowly nodded before shrugging his shoulders. ''Don't be, I wish the best for him.''  
''I know beauty sleep is important, but don't tell me some other geezer saved ya when you took a nap?''  
''Only you.''  
Ben smiled wider, his eyes showing gleefulness. ''Well, i'm glad your not dead.''  
''I'm glad your not dead either. You may just be the last thing I have.'' responded Callum, sincerely. ''That being a good or bad thing?'' asked Ben, a playful tone in his voice. ''Absolutely terrible.''  
''Hey!'' Ben snapped, slapping Callum playfully before laughing lightly. ''Joking! Its a good thing.'' Callum answered truthfully. ''Good, or else maybe you shouldn't be just looking out for walkers that want your head!''   
Callum smiled before rolling his eyes. ''Anything happen on your side then?''  
''Nah, not much. Got bit though.''  
Callum's eyes jolted open. ''What?!''  
''Kidding! Perfectly bite free! You can check if you want!'' Ben offered, winking at the end. ''Anyway, better get going ,shouldn't we?''  
''We?''  
Ben chuckled slightly before rolling his eyes. ''Yeah! I mean, how about we loose each other and both die alone. Or At least if i'm dying, i can be dying next to a hottie!'' Callum couldn't help but blush, however he laughed it off. ''I've got all my supplies back at my place.''  
''Warm water?''  
''No, sadly.''  
''Aye, don't fear! Benny here has got you covered!'' Ben smirked, throwing an arm around Callum's shoulder and dragging him down the street. He struggled reaching Callum's height but was somehow able to pull it off. ''Now, about that bite search...''

(Sorry x-x i tried)


End file.
